My Drug
by A Realm Above
Summary: Axel doesn't understand the relationship between homosexuality, Kesha, and Call of Duty. Lucky for him, Roxas is there to clarify.  Akuroku


_Axel doesn't understand the relationship between homosexuality, Kesha, and Call of Duty. Lucky for him, Roxas is there to clarify._

A/N: This one shot is rated M for curse words and lemons- if you don't like either of those two, now is a good time to leave.

If you like both of them, then cheers!

* * *

"Roxas, will you _please_ turn that gay shit off?"

He glanced at me. The look he gave me, the did-you-really-just-insult-my-music? look, dripped spite as he cranked up the song, and began waving his arms in the small amount of air available to him in the passenger seat of my sister's baby blue Toyota whatever-the-fuck. It was a blatant white-boy dance. I didn't know whether to laugh or be appalled because although it was cute, I knew he was doing it to embarrass me.

But this only added to the cuteness. As if he could embarrass _me_.

"_Your love, your love, your love- is my drug! Your love, your love, your love!"_

He sang along obnoxiously with the song and I groaned theatrically, sliding a hand down my face to cover the quickly forming smile on my lips. We pulled up to the red light, and my car shook in time with Roxas's movements and the outrageous amount of bass thumping out of the speakers.

The coins in the cup holder vibrated. I glanced at them before peeking at Rox, and then beyond him, to the driver of the car next to us, who turned to the passenger in his car, spoke, and turned back towards us, laughing and waving. One of them flashed us a thumbs up.

I grinned and threw one back at'im, nodding my head emphatically.

Then I returned my focus to Roxas, who was mouthing along to the song. I wasn't really paying attention to it, though. There was a lot of irritating girl voice. Just as I was about to bring my gaze back to the road like the exemplary driver I was, Roxas stopped rocking my car, turned and looked me dead in the eye, mouthing,

"_Hey, so I got a question- Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love, your drug?"_

Uh.

I didn't know how to respond (except for the above), and when I was snapped out of my daze by the impatient driver's horn behind me, I whipped my gaze back to the road. I pressed the gas, edging forward through the intersection. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas cover his mouth as he sniggered. I fought the blush crawling up my neck.

Roxas resumed his shamingly white-boy dance as we sped up, grinning and rocking my car. He rolled down the window, still singing obnoxiously. When the song ended (_thank GOD_), he reclined his chair, relaxing after his exertions.

Gripping the steering wheel extra tight as the godawful song finally, _finally_ ended, I punched the gas. There was a large open space between me and the next car, but hey, what can I say? My reaction time was lagging, due to the gorgeous blonde dancing in my front seat. Roxas didn't say anything for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lean forward and press a button, and out of the stereo came _my_ music.

Ya know. The good stuff.

We were almost back at our apartment by this time, but I didn't say anything as the song started playing. Roxas resumed his position in the passenger seat, looking pointedly at me. The heavy rock music blared.

"_Round One! Swear to God I do it for fun, just a dead man walkin' with a doubebarrelSHOTGUN!"_

I grinned without looking over at him. He heaved a sigh and punched a button, abruptly turning the music down.

"Axel. Really?"

If at all possible, I grinned even harder.

"Yeeeees?"

He pouted. Seeing his lip poke out like that, and his brow furrow in just that way, his face flushed from that dancing parody thing he'd been doing… He looked absolutely edible. I had to swallow as my mouth began to water. Before I could follow any train of thought like _that_, however, he spoke again.

"This isn't music, it's _noise_. That Kesha song is _way_ better. And it's totally not gay."

I pulled into a parking spot, threw the car in park, and turned my entire upper body towards him, deadpanning.

"Maybe you weren't listening, so let me do a recap of the song for you."

He rolled his eyes, suppressed a grin and placed an elbow on his knee, exaggeratedly inviting me to continue. I held up a finger.

"Verse one: 'what you got boy, is hard to find'."

"How is that gay?"

"I mean, what could she possibly be talking about? There's only one thing all her rich chick friends can't provide her with: an injection of the hot beef variety. And you were just singing about it. So you were singing about a hot beef injection, when you're in possession of your own one-eyed trouser snake."

"… Oh, God."

I grinned.

"Verse two: 'Something, something, lovesick crackhead'."

He peered suspiciously at me.

"That's not gay. At all."

"… Lovesick crackhead. It really doesn't get much gayer than that."

"How so?"

"Well, what's the first couple, besides our sexy selves, that comes to mind when you hear the word 'lovesick'?"

He paused for a second, bringing a finger to his chin to tap thoughtfully. I watched with barely concealed glee when his face fell.

"… Sora. And Riku. They're lovesick. It's _gross_."

"Ex_actly_. Sora and Riku. It really doesn't get much gayer than that."

He nodded acquiescence to that, and leaned back. "Is that all? 'Cause the rest of the song sounds pretty hetero to me."

I shook my head. "The middle part. 'Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement'. I don't even need to explain this one, Rox."

He seemed to think about this for a second, before flashing me a smile and murmuring, "Y'know, I think you're right…" Leaning over the center console of the car, he paused close enough to my mouth to fan my lips with his breath. I found myself holding my own breath, eyelids lowered, leaning forward to kiss him- by now, it was an instinctive reaction. He pulled away playfully before I could capture his lips in a kiss, though. He looked at me through half lidded eyes, brought a hand up to my cheek and caressed it, before speaking again.

"Shut the fuck up."

With that, he slid out the car, grinning. I remained in my seat, staring dumbfoundedly at him as he turned to me and crossed his arms over his chest.

I frowned, hopping out of the car, stalking up to him. I tried to use my height to intimidate him, but he only stared defiantly into my eyes.

"Keep talking shit about my music. You're gonna regret it."

I tried to keep from cracking a grin, but I inevitably failed. Upon seeing Roxas's answering smile, I allowed myself to laugh and grabbed his hands, leaning down to place a quick, chaste kiss on his soft, pink lips. He smiled up at me when I stood back up, and wasted no time dragging me into our apartment.

Later, I threw a stun grenade into the second story of what might have been a house, followed immediately by a semtex, and made a mad dash for the set of stairs to the second story of the nasty building. I peeked around the corner, and, seeing the red lines of a claymore, turned, and jumped to the ground.

In front of me, an enemy sniper faced the road to my left, which I currently couldn't see because of a tin fence and a shoddily built house. Before he could even turn, I pulled my assault rifle to my face, took aim down the iron sights, and unloaded half a mag into him. He got behind the corner of the shoddily built house before I saw the blood spray behind him, and the dollar bills float to the ground.

The world went black and white and various shades of gray before the aggregate scores came up on the screen, under the heading "Team Deathmatch". A quick glance at the scores told me I was top player for my team. Triumph!

Before I could study anyone else's score, however, the screen switched to an instant replay of my Killcam, which also happened to be the game winning kill, and it showed me hopping thirteen feet in the air, landing unharmed, and gunning down the enemy sniper.

Vicious.

The game ended, and my tv screen went black before coming to life again as the players were returned to the pre-game lobby. I was top scorer in the whole match.

I heard Roxas outside my room, in the living room, flipping through channels.

"Hey Rox!"

I heard him yell, "_What?_"

"I just whooped ass!"

He was quiet for a second, before I heard him shift and walk towards my door. He opened it, wearing nothing but board shorts and a t-shirt, and leaned against the frame. I turned at him and grinned, showing off the tv screen like a proudly won medal of honor.

"I'm a beast."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Hell. I would go and singlehandedly win a _real_ war if I could just see that smile for the rest of my life. He must not have known about the goofy-happy-stupid-silly feeling he gave me whenever he did that. Thank _God_.

"How many times did you die?"

I pondered this for a second. "Like, four?"

His smile slowly became a smirk, his blue, blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ya know, Axel…"

I didn't like his tone of voice. Not one bit.

"… It looks like you're losing your touch."

I growled warningly.

"And how do you figure that, my dear blonde cherub?"

"Well, that was almost five deaths. You're spread is barely above a positive five."

He spoke about my kill-to-death ratio as if he could play better. I was insulted.

"If you can come do better, by all means. Be my guest."

He seemed to think a moment, grinned, then said, "Ya know, I could put on some moto music. I bet that Kesha song would totally get you hyped-"

"Agh, no. No gay shit while I'm playing COD, love."

He glared at me, and I took satisfaction from his lack of calling me out on the irony of my statement. However, I didn't let my satisfaction show; 'cause then he'd _surely_ call me out on it. I faced the screen to hide my grin.

"Your music is gay, Axel."

I threw a fierce scowl over my shoulder, before turning around to face the shit talking pre-teens in the game lobby.

"Five Finger Death Punch isn't gay."

"Neither is Kesha."

I rolled my eyes.

"The song 'Your Love is My Drug' is more homosexual than me, you, Riku and Sora. Put together."

He huffed a sigh, but when he didn't say anything, I returned my attention to the screen. The countdown to the next game ended, and the screen transitioned .

Ugh. Afghan. I _hated_ this map. The match started, with the in-game character growling, "Show no mercy." Choosing my sixth custom class, with my super accurate light machine gun and my pistol, I marathon'd my way through a conspicuously tall patch of grass and up a sandy incline, sighting down the barrel of my gun, and waiting for the first enemy player.

Suddenly, there was a weight on the bed behind me, as Roxas wrapped a leg around my hips, pressing himself flush against my back. I found myself distracted as his hands slid under my shirt, brushing lightly over the skin of my stomach, and coming to rest hovering teasingly over my nipples.

I got shot.

Behind me, Roxas hummed innocently, tracing patterns on my chest with one hand, tickling me, placing little kisses on my shoulder and neck. He flicked his tongue against my skin, raising goose bumps all down my side. Slowly, cruelly, he dragged his hand down to the waistband of my shorts. I couldn't stop the shudder from escaping me. He smiled against my skin.

I could just _feel_ the smugness radiate off him.

I growled wordlessly at him, trying to concentrate on the game. Despite his ministrations, I was going absolute ape shit on the enemy team. Harrier. Pavelow. Get some.

But Roxas didn't stop. In fact, as if my growl was an invitation, his roaming hands became emboldened, dipping below the fabric of my boxers, brushing lightly against the sensitive skin. I clenched my jaw, but couldn't stop the hissed intake of breath when he bit my neck, and immediately sucked and kissed the bruised flesh.

"You doin' okay, Axel? Seem a bit distracted. How's your video game?"

I muttered an incoherent sentence, my focus torn between killing the hapless enemy team and the movements of Roxas's hands and tongue. He began humming again, and I recognized the tune. I shook my head slightly.

"It's, uh… Shit. That, uh… Gah… Gay. Gay shit."

He gave a particularly hard squeeze of my rapidly growing arousal. My breath hitched in my throat, and I couldn't stop the groan that successfully fought to escape me. His fingers danced over my nipples, pinching and rubbing the flesh beneath my shirt.

I grit my teeth when he caught my earlobe in his teeth, biting lightly.

"Damnit, Rox."

"Hm?"

"Please?"

He was grinning openly against my neck, his breath hot and moist in my ear.

"Please what, Axel?"

"Ah, the game. I can't think." Coherent sentence, for the win.

He acted like he didn't hear me. He continued lazily stroking my now prominent arousal, and licking and biting my neck. Despite this, I was still playing like a pro, but thanks to my little blonde distraction, I was quickly losing interest in the shooting-killing business.

I had planned on at least finishing the match before exacting my revenge, but as Roxas shifted behind me, I heard him hitch a breath as his erection accidentally brushed my back. I felt him momentarily stop stroking me, gasping, "Shit."

Like I wasn't going to _notice_ or something.

As though a switch had been flipped, he removed his hand from my shorts and shirt, and pulled back completely, scooting back on the bed. I hunched over, my body traitorously rebelling against the loss of contact. I growled again and made my character go prone.

Fuck _that_.

I dropped the controller, turning around and facing Roxas. He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, feigning innocence with a grin.

"Hi."

I ignored the butterflies tumbling around my stomach when his innocent look invariably became sly as he glanced down to the very obvious physical effect he had on me.

"Looks like you got a problem, there, babe."

"Why're you being mean?"

He put on a look of mock surprise.

"Mean? Me? No. I'm just being gay. And it looked like you were playing better."

I scowled. He grinned. Our roles from earlier had effectively been inverted.

"So?"

"So? Well, you said no gay shit when you're playing COD. But you play better with gay shit going on. So you should listen to Kesha and play."

He grinned fantastically, giving me an opportunity to jump and push him on his back, making him gasp in surprise, before pinning his wrists above his head in one hand, and threading my fingers through his hair. I settled myself between his legs, reminding him that I was not, in fact, the only one enjoying a raging hard on.

"And here I thought you were doing all that just to prove a point."

Now he scowled at me. That was more like it. I grinned at him, grinding my hips against his, earning a strangled gasp before capturing his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. Unwinding my fingers from his hair, I straddled his hips, making sure to grind deliciously against the bulge in his shorts, causing us both to groan. With my free hand, I pushed his shirt up, and began administering attention to the beautiful, sun kissed skin of his stomach.

Dragging my tongue along the center of his chest, I was rewarded with a whimper, glancing up to see Roxas's half lidded gaze fixed on me. With a devilish grin, I winked at him, latching on to an erect nipple. For that, I earned a moan. My fingers danced lower, alternately brushing his side and tracing shapes on the skin below his belly button.

Tentatively, as though he hoped I wouldn't notice, he began grinding his arousal against me, seeking the friction we both so desperately desired. I felt his heat press against my inner thigh, sought his gaze again, only to find his head tilted back, his breathing heavy.

Did I mention how edible he looked?

Trailing kisses, I made my way to the delicious expanse of neck he exposed, paying special attention to the hollow at the base of his throat, and behind his ear. He moaned as I licked the outer shell of his ear, and sucked in a breath when I gently bit the lobe. Payback.

Suddenly, his hands were no longer held by mine, and he threaded his fingers through my hair, forcing me down into a kiss that I quickly took control over. Or tried to. We fought for dominance, while my newly freed hand joined my other hand on Roxas's midriff. He shivered under my touch, moaning into the kiss.

I won the bid for dominance.

Lightly grazing the roof of his mouth with the tip of my tongue, I smirked when he grinded against me again.

I pulled away, sitting back, making sure to brush teasingly against his straining erection while gazing down at my blonde. Freed from my embrace and roaming hands, he brought his hands up to his head, running them through his hair and leaving them there, staring up at me with a frustrated expression. The skin on his stomach was exposed, flushed as he fought to catch his breath.

I admired the view.

"Now this is all fine and dandy, Roxie love, but you're gonna have to lose the shirt," I said lightly, removing my own.

By the time I turned back around from throwing my shirt behind me, I found a shirtless Roxas propped on his elbows, glancing at me warily from beneath blonde bangs. I raised an eyebrow, grinding against his hips and delighting in the way his eyes rolled shut and his breath caught.

"Eager?"

"Shut up."

"I just think it's pretty hot, Rox."

"I'll kill you. Shut it."

I grinned down at him, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back to sit fully on his lap, eliciting another groan.

"Love you, babe."

He arched his back, continuing the motion to his hips, lifting me off the bed as he tried to alleviate the discomfort I knew I was causing him. As he did, though, I didn't miss the small, "I love you, too" he whimpered.

If it were at all possible, my heart rate increased even more.

I leaned forward, hands on either side of his head, licking Roxas's lips teasingly. I took all the pressure off his crotch, and instead distributed it between my hands, causing him to shudder. "Sorry, what?" I murmured, nipping at his lower lip. He whined, running his fingers through his hair again, looking at me desperately from beneath the heels of his hands.

"I._ Love_. You. Jerk."

I grinned, and proceeded to ravish his mouth with my tongue. Gradually, I sank to my elbows, and then only one elbow, as my hand traveled lightly down Roxas's body, pausing at the waistband of his shorts. His stomach shuddered, the muscles spasming as I traced my name along his waist, occasionally dipping below to brush teasingly along the smooth skin of his erection. His whimpers and moans increased in pitch and frequency when I did this, until he breathlessly hissed, "Fuck! Axel! Not fair!"

By way of reply, I reached down and wrapped my hand firmly around the base of his arousal, and an undeniably sexy, masculine groan tore from his throat. I paused a moment, staring at him. It reminded me of my hard-on only because if I hadn't had one before, I would have definitely got one then.

Slowly, I began moving my hand along his length. He rocked his hips, developing a steady rhythm with which he tried to align his breathing. That didn't work too well.

I couldn't help but glance down, notice the rippling of muscles in his stomach as he moved against my hand, and faint sheen of sweat gracing the skin I could see.

Suddenly, I wanted more; the clothing covering him was just… Offensive. Covering up that beautiful body. Unnacceptable. I gave him one last long, wet kiss before trailing little kisses down his neck, nipping at his collarbone, licking and kissing down his stomach before settling on my knees, tugging his shorts down. He complied wordlessly, arching his back to aid me in the removal of the fabric, releasing a small sigh as his erection was freed from the too-tight confines of shorts.

I glanced up at him, noticing the way he watched me (a captive audience!) and I winked at him, trailing the tip of my tongue from the base of his arousal to the tip, flicking my tongue over the slit. Roxas shuddered in response, alternately running his hands through his hair and glancing at me.

Pulling his legs over my shoulders, I grinned at him one more time, making sure I had eye contact, as I took him into my mouth. He groaned again, sucking in a breath before moaning my name in that delicious way he does. I hummed, wrapping my tongue around his length while I took more. I just couldn't get enough of his taste. It was sweet, a little salty, like the ice cream he loves, and it was him, all him, all _Roxas_.

Resting a hand on his stomach, I continued to suck and lick, developing a slow rhythm with the movement of Roxas's hips. I felt his muscles flex beneath my splayed fingers, and I hummed again. With my other hand, I lazily began stroking myself, unbuttoning my shorts to do so.

Our pace increased as Roxas neared his orgasm. His breathing, if it all possible, became more uneven, and his gasps and moans fueled the fire in my own body. I moved my hand from his stomach to his arousal, pumping fast as I took the head of his length into my mouth. He moaned louder than before.

"A-Axel… I can't… I'm-I'm gonna…"

I hummed in response, pumping faster. He moaned my name, threading his fingers through my hair and tugging. I took more of him into my mouth, fisting the remaining shaft, until, with a final cry of my name, he came. I slowed my hand on him, swallowing every bit of his release, but kept moving my hand on my own erection.

Releasing his length from my mouth, I gasped, laying my head on his thigh. I was close. Glancing up at him, I saw his gaze on me, and he said, "Come here," in a low voice. At this point, there was no thought process in my mind. I stopped and stood up, hand loosely holding the base of my arousal as I climbed on top of him.

He held my face in both hands and kissed me as I started slowly pumping my erection. Our tongues fought for dominance yet again, but this time, fighting a battle with both Roxas and my own body, I couldn't win. Roxas's tongue danced with mine, slipping past my lips and entering my mouth.

Suddenly his hand was also wrapped around my erection, matching my pace. I moaned into his mouth. This time he hummed in response.

Breaking off the kiss, I gasped for air, resting my head in his shoulder as he fisted my arousal, faster and faster. I was close, closer than before, _maddeningly_ close. Roxas's hand on me, his skin on mine, his body beneath me, it was driving me insane.

I brought my gaze back to his blue, blue eyes to find him slyly smiling. He squeezed harder and I almost came right then, but no, not yet, not when it felt so good…

But then his breath was on my neck, his voice in my ear, whispering, "Come for me, Axel…"

I couldn't stop it, then. I came in his hand, shuddering as my world went white.

I stayed propped on my elbows, hovering above Roxas as I caught my breath. His hands twined in my hair as he fought to catch his own, and I admired the way the taut skin over his stomach glistened with sweat and my release. After a few moments, and with a sigh of regret, I grabbed his shirt and cleaned him up. His head was tilted back, and after throwing the shirt on the floor, I took the opportunity to bury my face in his neck, basking in his sent and taste. Carefully putting my weight onto my shoulders, I relaxed my body against Roxas's as he withdrew his fingers from my hair and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"…Hi."

He giggled at my simple statement, and his voice vibrated the skin beneath the plethora of butterfly kisses I placed on his neck.

"Hi, Axel."

We stayed like that for a while, neither of us in any hurry to put our clothing back on. I left the video game controller alone for too long, and I timed out of the lobby, but I wasn't eager enough to remove myself from Roxas's embrace. Killing the terrorist-communist men, women, and children could wait.

When our breathing had evened out, and the sweat on our bodies had begun to cool, I shifted, rolling more on my side and snuggling up to Roxas. He sighed at the cool rush of air that came between us.

"I feel lazy."

"I don't. Personally, I've been working hard saving America and catering to your carnal desires, Roxas dear."

He grunted, absentmindedly threading fingers through my hair.

"Didn't you have something to do today?"

I sighed, and it turned into a yawn. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's not important. I just gotta call those college reps."

He looked down at me. "You should get on that."

I scowled up at him.

"So eager to get rid of me, Roxie?" I stole a kiss before he could answer, grinning. "Fine, I'll leave you be. But only because I love you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I love you, too. Despite your horrible taste in music."

This again? Oh, he didn't stand a chance. That was the last straw. Again.

"Look, babe. Five Finger Death Punch, Killswitch Engage, Dark Tranquility- these are all great bands. It's manly man music. Lady Gaga and Kesha, well. Their fanbase is a bunch of girls. It can't really be classified as music. And I would never, ever, _ever_ be caught listening to them. Ever."

He scowled at me, and I grinned brightly at him. He tightened his grip on the back of my head before stealing a quick kiss from me, pulling away and saying, "Let's find your phone, Mr. Manly Man."

Reaching over me, he grabbed his phone from the windowsill. I grabbed for his wrist, but I missed, and he didn't seem to notice. He hit a few keys to unlock his keyboard before I could pull the phone from his grasp, grinning.

"Wait, Rox. I'll find it myself. You don't have to-"

He snatched the phone away from me and hit dial, holding the object away from my suddenly grasping hands. He glanced at me with a quirked eyebrow before we heard my phone vibrating somewhere on the bed.

Then, to my horror, his personal ringtone cut through the silence.

"_Your love, your love, your love- is my drug! Your love, your love, your love!"_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ So if it wasn't too blatantly obvious, I've never written a lemon before this in my life, and it's been a while since I wrote anything in general. Just thought I'd try it out. Thanks for reading! Let me know what ya think! - ARA_  
_


End file.
